Office Sleepover
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Aoi x Erika yuri oneshot. Rated M just in case.


A/N: More Erika x Aoi cause I wanted to write again. Also, yay for more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shirobako.

* * *

Shutting off her laptop, Erika stretched her arms. Looking out the window, the rain that started around noon was still going. It didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon, in fact, it's definitely stronger than earlier. _"Looks like I'm stuck here for tonight..."_

Looking around the office, the place was empty, save for one person who also had the misfortune of staying late. Or rather, said person had packed her bag and was about to leave.

"Eh? Meow-mori, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? I'm headed home? I'm done for the day after all." Aoi replied.

"You do realize that it's currently storming like crazy, right?"

"Well, I live close by anyway so it won't take long to get back by bicycle."

"I'd highly recommend against biking in that kind of weather. It's not safe at all." The blonde couldn't believe that Aoi was really going to try getting home in the current weather. "Look, I'm stuck here tonight as well, so why not keep me company?"

"Huh? But... but... I'll be really careful, I promise!"

"No."

"Then- then I won't use my bicycle. I'll just walk home, that's fine right?" The younger girl tried again.

"No."

"Then... Then..."

"Meow-mori... I'm gonna get mad if you continue to insist on doing something that's clearly dangerous." Erika glared at her, freezing Aoi is place.

"...Okay. Sorry..."

* * *

"Here, some refreshments." Erika came back from the company pantry, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some sweets.

"Thanks... So umm... Where will we sleep tonight?" The younger girl asked, strangely fidgeting in her chair.

"Hmm... If I remember right, there should be some futons in the storage room. We could lay them out in meeting room two; it's currently unused."

"Is that allowed? Won't Okitsu-san get mad?"

"No she won't; Okitsu-san's not that strict. It'll be fine as long as we clean up after ourselves. Besides, the Director has slept over countless times and got away with it." The blonde started heading to the storage room. "I'll go get the futons, could you grab our stuff and go to meeting room two?"

"Ah- Uh... Okay..." Erika left quickly before Aoi got a chance to say anything. _"Okay... just calm down. It's just a sleepover, you've done this before, haven't you?"_

"But this time its just you and your crush." Mimuji appeared on her right.

"Ugh! Shush it, Mimuji!" Aoi mentally snapped back at the imaginary doll.

"Oh ho ho... what if she only finds one futon and you'll have to share?" The pirate-viking descendant continued teasing.

"Don't. Jinx. It!"

"She's right, Mimuji." Roro showed up on Aoi's left.

...

 _"You have got to be kidding me..."_ Walking to the meeting room, the table and chairs have been pushed to one side of the room. But she only saw one futon laid out. _"Dammit Mimuji!"_

"Meow-mori? I could only find one in the storage room, looks like we'll have to share. You don't mind, do you?" The blonde explained.

In the back of her head somewhere, she could hear Mimuji snickering in victory.

* * *

 _"What do I do... I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP!"_ She wasn't sure how many minutes had passed, or maybe it was hours. Next to her, Erika had already fallen asleep. It was driving the younger girl crazy.

 _"Self-control, Miyamori Aoi. Self-control!"_ This was what she wanted, right? It was everything she hoped for, no, even better. Her crush was asleep right next to her, vulnerable and defenseless. She had always wondered what Erika's lips would taste like, and right now, the golden opportunity literally presented itself. _"She looks so cute with her hair down like this... Gah! Don't think about that! Self-control!"_

In her sleep, the older girl had shifted closer, her hand landing on Aoi's hip. The younger girl could swear her heart might burst out from her chest given how fast it was beating. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Close enough that she could smell the shampoo Erika used. At this point, she could simply nod and victory would be her's.

...

Her mental barrier shattered like a bullet going though glass; she couldn't take it anymore. Moving her head forward, their lips met. Aoi closed her eyes, giving herself to the pleasant feeling of bliss. She could faintly taste the strawberry lip balm that Erika uses. Caught up in the moment, she barely noticed that the blonde had slightly shifted. Opening her eyes, greyish-green met with the older girls grey ones, which were slightly widened in shock.

"Gah! Oh no! I- I- Umm! Yano-san, I am so-" A pair of lips prevented her from finishing. _"Eh? What? Yano-san is... kissing me?"_

"Huh? Wha-"

Getting on top of the younger girl, Erika placed her index finger on Aoi's lips. "No talking..." She softly whispered before meeting their lips again.

Aoi was surprised, her feelings were being reciprocated. She started tearing up a little, before a hand landed on her left breast, giving her a slight squeeze. She gasped slightly, and the blonde took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the younger's mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss, both girls gasping for air. "Ya- Yano-san?"

"Not Yano-san." The blondes fingers gently stroked Aoi's cheek. "From now on, it's just Erika."

* * *

Yuka arrived early the next morning, glad that the storm was finally over. Being the first one her as usual, she was surprised to find some of the doors unlocked. _"I guess someone was stuck here last night."_

But now, she stood at the entrance of meeting room two, anger gradually building up at the sight before her. Aoi and Erika, both cuddled under a futon, with their clothes strewn around the room.

"Miyamori-san, Yano-san! The both of you wake this instant!"

"AHH!" Both girls jumped, grabbing the futon before it slipped off their naked bodies.

"The both of you... GET DRESSED NOW!" Yuka yelled.

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

Note:

A futon is a traditional Japanese bedding, a mattress that is usually laid on the floor


End file.
